ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2011 News Articles
Preceded by: Wiki News/2010 News Articles The 2011 News Articles will be the new section for the news report that recently announced in 2011. This new article will begin on January 1, 2011. On December 23, 2010, it was reported that this news artcle will be moving to the blog pages, to interduce to a much better quality including comments. January User blog:Happy Birthday, Bloom Dee! User blog:Scooby-Doo! The Movie will not lose 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand trailer debuts; New Pictures from Trailer including new Release Date User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Inception for favorite for favorite movie of 2010 User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' becomes 11th highest-grossing film of all-time User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley leaved 'Pirats of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary'? User blog:Ceauntay/Did Keira Knightley quit 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary?' User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley chosen 'Jane Hoop Elementary' over 'Pirates of the Carribbean' User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' pasts 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power' in Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas says on Twitter 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be too scary for kids User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly' tops DVD sales chart User blog:Ceauntay/Blockbuster Hits of 2010 (Top Ten) User blog:Ceauntay/Three New 'Sonic X: The Final Stand' posters debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever: The Movie coming on Disney Channel in July 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand will be 3D and IMAX, but not IMAX 3D User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D IMAX for Sonic X: The Final Stand User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic the Hedgehog will not have 3D in IMAX theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary leads 2010's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 to become the highest-grossing film of 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Worn Bikini in Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Say goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary to be 2011's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Film Franchises Ending in 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Character Posters Debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Premieres Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning says goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush Part 1' Now Stands $983.4 Million User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Final Battle will be an epic war User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas excited for final battle scene in 'The Final Rush: Part 2' User blog:Ceauntay/Final Battle scene in 'JHE6: Part 2' will make Nick Jonas excited User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever coming to an end Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas: JHE6 Final Battle will be the epic User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary eclipsed Twilight in 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary tops Twilight for 4th Place at 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Coming Tonight User blog:Ceauntay/Say Goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning: Best Friends Forever Series Finale will make audiences cry User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale: Will The Characters Live Happily Ever After? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranks 4th in 2010 Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Keke Palmer says Goodbye To Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Episode Premieres For The Very Last Time User blog:Ceauntay/Friends Ends 5 Years with New World Record User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Beats Hannah Montana in Record Ratings User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Ends With Rating Record User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 moves to 9th place at all-time worldwide box office! User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes 2 confirms release date from Warner Bros. User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush: Part 2 becomes second most watched film of 2011 behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 to past $1 billion mark next weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie almost 18 and has pasted driving test! User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to put her career on hold for college User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie says goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary as she leaves for college User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Morphin the Power at worldwide box office User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus reveals she's obsessed with Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 becomes Jane Hoop Elementary's Highest-Grossing Film Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter stars to work together for lesbian film User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Emma Watson in talk for lesbian film February User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 Part 1 hits the $1 billion mark! User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 strikes to $1 billion dollars worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush' eclipsed $1 billion User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' flies to $1 billion worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin's Film Hits $1 Billion Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's spy movie puts on hold User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie looking foward for lesbian film over spy film User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas shocked about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1's' Box Office Performances User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Coming Home to DVD & Blu Ray User blog:Ceauntay/DVD Release Date for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Confirmed User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary 6 comes to DVD and Blu Ray in April User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush Part 1 arrives on DVD & Blu Ray April 29 User blog:Ceauntay/Ryan Sheckler nervous about girlfriend's lesbian kiss User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 - When Will Trailer Come Out? User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie might not be starring with Emma Watson for lesbian movie User blog:Ceauntay/Best Jane Hoop Elementary Movie - The Final Rush?